Heaven Help Us
by BabyGoth7299
Summary: Hayley is sister to Frank Iero, but they both like Frank's best friend Gerard. Who will win the heart of Gerard? Only rated M because I have no idea where I'm going with this story.
1. Kill All Your Friends

**Hi! So this is my first chapter to my first story, but I'm not quiet sure if I should carry it on or just ditch it all together. Well I guess I should shut up now and let you get on with the story (if anyone is reading that is). Please comment and tell me if you want me to carry it on or not.**

Something bad had happened here at West Hudson Park a long, long time ago. You could feel it in the air. Unfortunately, nobody knew what, well except for the trees obviously. The trees held a massive secret, which no-one else knew. You could tell that they had been keeping it a secret for a long time and now they wanted to share it with someone, but no-one would listen. I've been coming to this park since I was 12. You see, New Jersey isn't a safe place for little kids to be hanging around by themselves without an adult to look after them, so kids stay locked up in their homes reading comics and doing other imaginative things in their spare time. I'm 16 now and I still have the exact weekday routine as I had when I was younger, which happens to be: get up, get ready, go to school, get beat up by the school jocks for being a social outcast, and after schools finished, I run to the park to sit under the same tree drawing, with my headphones in my ears and my sketch pad on my lap. I sit there for hours and I eventually go home for dinner, knowing that I'll be coming back later on in the night.

When I reached my home at 7pm, I walked in to see my brother, Frank and his best friends Ray, Mikey and Mikey's brother, Gerard. They may as well live here as well because they come straight from school and go home at 11pm, well if it's a Friday they'll spend the whole weekend at our house. They'd have movie marathons and sometimes I'd join them, but other times I just sit in my room (aka the basement) drawing random things, with the Misfits blasting out of my stereo.

Today's Friday 13th so it means horror movie marathon, which is another one of our yearly traditions. We got the popcorn and sat in my room. Me and Mikey were laid on my bed, Frank and Gerard were cuddled up on the floor at the end of my bed, Ray was sat in my chair next to my desk and Bob was sat on my piano bench. I got up and put The Nightmare on Elm Street into the DVD player, then sat back on my bed.

By 3am we had watched 4 different movies. Ray and Bob had fallen asleep after the 3rd movie and the rest of us decided that we would play truth or dare. It was Mikey's turn to ask me. I said dare and he dared me to wake up Bob and touch Ray's fro and everyone who knows them two know to NEVER wake up Bob and NEVER touch Ray's fro, so I immediately tried to make him change the dare, but he wouldn't have any of it, so I stuck my tongue out at him like the childish little girl I am, and he did the same back and we both burst out laughing. In the end, I was being made to do the dare, which resulted in me being chased around the house by two lunatics with pillows and believe me, when pillows are in the hands of Ray and Bob, they really, really hurt.


	2. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

I ran for my life. No, literally. I ran for my LIFE. Fast, heavy footsteps could be heard following me, chasing me around the room. I was rammed into the closet door and squished until I couldn't be squished any more. The pressure was relieved when Mikey and Gerard removed the angered beasts (known as Bob and Ray) from my body.

If you was wondering where Little Frankie was, well he was stood clinging onto the sofa whilst grabbing his side screaming that 'it hurts' and laughing at Bob and Ray's reactions to my dare.

**FRANK'S POV**

MY RIBS ARE KILLING ME! This is so funny! OMG I need to take a photo of this! Right, I'm betting that your thinking that I've gone absolutely mental, but I swear I haven't. Really! Well I don't care if you think I'm mental. Okay, so now that's cleared up I can tell you why I'm laughing so much.

Right, so Bob and Ray were asleep and the rest of us were bored, so we decided to play truth or dare. Mikey dared Hayley to touch Ray's 'fro and wake up Bob! I've done it before, so I knew the consequences and burst out laughing. She eventually did the dare and got exactly what I got. It was such a funny sight watching Bob and Ray chase after her with rock hard pillows. Poor little sis. But she got what she deserved. A pain shot through my cheek and when I looked up I saw her stood there with her hand raised above her head.

** MIKEY'S POV**

How can anyone look so fit when they've just caused someone pain? God, please help me. I have a crush on my best friend's sister! I need to stop thinking about her in that way! She wouldn't like me like that anyway, so I better just get over it now so I don't have to put up with her rejection. I don't think I could cope if she rejected me.

My shoulders feel really warm and tingly now. Just like when she touches or looks at me. It turns out that she was shaking my shoulders and telling me to listen and to come back down to Earth. I looked at her and felt my cheeks getting red. Why must I blush God? She smiled at me, making me blush even more and turned back around to talk to the rest of the guys.

**GERARD's POV**

After the 'incident', we all stood there talking about what we wanted to do today. We went around the group asking each other, trying to decide what to do, but when it got to Mikey, he was just staring into space. I think something might be up with him. He's been acting weird around Hayley all week. I'll talk to him about it later.

We repeated the question once he was down from the clouds. He said that he wanted to go to the mall. We all agreed, after a lot of arguments. We all got ready and got in my car. We arrived at the mall and Bob and Ray left to go to work in the music store. First, we went to the art store. I spent about an hour looking for paint and other stuff, then just wandered around for the rest of the day. Once Ray's and Bob's shifts had finished, we all returned to Frank and Hayley's house, as normal.

We sat on the sofa and played spin the bottle. Frank spun the bottle and it landed on me. He started to blush, but lent over slowly and gave me a peck on the lips. It was quite nice actually, but he moved away quickly and handed me the bottle. I spun it and it landed on...


End file.
